Red Recruit
by fuzzypig23
Summary: All she ever wanted was for Red Leader to be proud of her. For Red Leader to approve her. For Red Leader to notice her. That is, until a new soldier is paired with her. Will you help this soldier accomplish her mission, or will you let her fail her idol? A story based off of Eddsworld's Red Army.


**Chapter 1**

"Great, another day to live, yay." I thought as I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I sat up, and looked around my room. Everything was exactly the same. From the concrete walls and floors to the untouched bed across from mine. Nothing new or exciting. Just the same boring room.

I got off my bed and did my usual. Took a shower, fix up my hair, and put on my uniform. Once ready, I stepped out of my room. Making sure to close the door behind me. I stood straight, looking right at the other soldiers across the hall from me. It only took a second before the steps of Red Leader broke the silence.

As expected, Lauren and Maurice received their folder for a mission. They always get a mission. Every. Single. Day. I would guess those would be small mission, considering how often they get them. But, still, I've always been jealous of them. Red Leader doesn't even seem to know I exist. I haven't gotten one mission from all the months I've been part of this army. Sure, I'm strong enough to go into battle, and I've been in quite a few against the other armies. But, getting a mission from Red Leader is something special. It means he trusts you. That he knows you can handle something that could change the fate of Red Army.

"And with that, the rest of you can go!" Red Leader yelled, his accent snapping me back into reality. And off I did go. I started to go in the direction of the shooting range. That is until I felt something pull my shoulder back. My head turned to see silver eyes starring right at me."Yes, sir?" I asked nervously.

"I have something for you, something that you've been needing..." he said, letting go of me.

"This is it," I thought, "I'm finally getting my mission!"

"a new recruit. This soldier will be the partner that you've been missing." His grin making me even more disappointed than I already was. Of course the one time he notices me, it's for a stupid partner that I don't need. "They should be entering the front of the base right now, you better get going."

"Yes, sir"

 **Your POV**

I had just stepped into the gates of what possibly could be my new job. I looked around at all the people in uniform. All hard at work. Guarding, taking in supplies, shooting targets. It's amazing how they all stay alive.

I looked forward again. One of the soldiers walking right towards me. They had light ginger hair, tied in a short low ponytail. And of course, like a lot of people, had at least a few hair spikes. As they got closer, the sun shined across their pale skin. With the sun, everything about them looked as if it had the slightest gray tint.

"Your the new recruit, correct?"

"Uh, um, y-yes," I said, stumbling for words.

"Name's Jessie, yours?"

I tried to tell her, but Jessie responded quickly with an "okay" to cut me off. In response, I asked why she didn't want to know my name. "Don't need it. Don't care." I could already tell Jessie hated me. "You follow me, I ask questions." I guessed that this is what everyone had to do when starting out.

We had gotten to the weapon storage. The long hall, unlike everywhere else, was covered in metal from floor to ceiling. Basically any weapon you could think of was lined across the walls. I starred in amazement. I couldn't imagine how much effort it took to get all of them. "So, you have any weapon experiences?" Jessie asked, snapping my attention away from the hallway. I stood in silence. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Great! Nice to know," she said sarcastically.

As we walked around more of the base. I noticed through a window to a room there were mechs! I never in my life, thought I would be able to see one personally. Never mind the fact that I could possibly ride one! I ran up to the glass, my face barely pressing against it. "You guys built those?!" I asked, still observing the giant robot suits. "I guess you could say that," Jessie responded, with what could have been a smile. "Wait, what do you mean by 'guess' " I final whipped back around to the soldier. "Stole the piece. But we did build them." Jessie started walking towards me, "Speaking of stealing, you have criminal records?" I stuttered to say no. "Well, you're definitely gonna get quiet a few being here."

Soon, we were back to walking across the halls. We stopped in front a pair of doors. "One more question, why do you want to be a soldier in Red Army?" I looked at the ground. "Well, I'm waiting."

"The truth is I- I only the money."

Jesse's face went back to its sober expression. "Stay here." She said, walking into the doorway.


End file.
